Snow Globe
by cronealone
Summary: Nothing like snow to make you want to cuddle up and keep warm


The cold can mean different things to different people. For little children it heralds a day off from school. For most adults it means a day of shoveling and skidding cars. But for Billie and David it meant something just a little bit more...

She had heard from friends that the Fox ring on her finger might might have been a mistake. He had been caught, not with his pants down but close enough with two other women. She hadn't stopped crying for days so when David showed up looking despondent himself she had no reserves left to offer him. She ran into his arms and cuddled against his chest, a message that meant 'hide me from the world, if only for a minute or so.' It was the almost silently sobbing above her, the slight heaving of his chest that broke her thoughts down and distracted her, making her feel selfish. 'You ok love'? She said to him but she could tell he was not. His eyes were red and sorrowful. She was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong love?' she asked through her own breaking voice.

"My marriage is just a sham, she just wants to run around and calls me her 'old man' and not in a nice way" he half smirked. 'I don't look old to you, do I Bill'?

"No! If anything you look more handsome than you were 10 years ago. I remember when you proverbially stepped out of the tardis in your PJ's you looked so much like a kid." she put her finger next to her gorgeous lips, "yep you are much more handsome now than then.' she hesitated, 'I would pin you up on my wall any day'

'Sounds like it wouldn't be the most comfortable position to be in' he managed a smile. She always had that ability though didn't she? They made a cute pair. She elbowed his ribs and smiled back at him. He hugged her close.

"Let's go out tonight and just grab a quick dinner and maybe a movie? How's that sound?" She was thoughtful. "Come on Bills, nothing major just something to take both our minds off of our troubles even if only for 1 night."

She thought and thought and he almost thought she was going back out. But she grabbed her heavy parka and they went out into the cold. Snow was everywhere so they rushed into the cab he hailed. The driver kept peering into the rear view mirror at them so David finally said "yes, alright alright it is us so here take this (he handed over a wad of cash) and just keep quiet ok?" The cabbie nodded. They found this out of the way chinese takeout and brought it back to the car.

"Driver, stop up here under that street light"

"But David I am still eating my soup and besides there is nothing up there anyway." But she got out as commanded and took his hand. "I want to show you something" he told her pulling her along. "now just stand here..." he said to her planting her into the almost knee deep snow while he headed off a few feet. He picked up a snow ball and before she could react he got her square in the chest. "Oh you!" She got her own snow and before you knew it a fierce battled ensued between him. She tried to run back to the car but he ran after her and tackled her to the ground. "nope, not getting away this time" (accentuating the 'this time') he turned her on her back and hugged her while the both of them laughed. His face was buried in her neck and he just couldn't help himself, he kissed the silky white flesh under his lips. A small sigh came from her, one that made him shiver but not from the cold. He moved all around her neck as she bore the smooth flesh to him. Her lips were so slightly parted, gorgeous lips that right now were begging for a kiss. Here arms which he had held down in the snow he let free and they moved around his shoulders, still sighing, still wanting. He brought his mouth down to hers and that was all it took. His tongue snaked out and pierced her lips, rolling around inside of her leisurely at first and then with more pressure. She kissed him back, opened herself willingly to him. Then reality set in and they both broke off the kiss. The air around them seemed electrified, their breath heaving in their chests. He helped her to her feet.

"Come on" was all he said to her, holding her hand. They got back in the cab and began to warm up. "Where are we going Dave" she said to her still holding his hand and putting her other one one top of the two. "Come here my little snow bunny" he said, pulling her against him, we are getting a room as the yanks would say" "But..." 'No but's Bill, not anymore. How many years have we been friends, how many broken relationships when the right one has been under our noses all along. We each did not want to tread on dangerous ground with all the different boyfriends and girlfriends we had. Thinking all along that we were happy but still watching each other's every move? Well Bills tonight it ends." he met her baffled gaze" he told the driver to go to this out of the way hotel (please don't ask how I know about it he said to bill).' They got out and she hung back as the man at the counter took a huge amount of money from him. The hotel was huge and gorgeous and she couldn.t help but wonder how may women he had had here. "Just 1 Bill before you, just claire" Suddenly she felt cheapened and dirty. She started out the door, he caught her arm. "Bill that was just sex, pure and simple sex" nothing more. She looked at him through teary eyes "not even close to what this means to me, and I hope to us" She shook her head and followed his lead into the elevator. They ended up in the penthouse suite with all of london under them, a gorgeous fireplace in the corner ablaze. "oh this is fantastic!" she couldn't help but exclaim. She heard a pop and turned to see him opening up a bottle of champagne, pouring a glass and handing it to her, which she took in a trembling hand. He poured himself one as well but his hand was steadied by conviction. She wasn't sure what to expect from him but he did. Or at least he thought he did. He took her free hand, lifted it and kissed the back or it. So sweet and gentle, barely a whisper of a kiss. Then he took the glass away from her and did likewise to her other hand. Turning it over he kissed the palm and slowly, ever so achingly slowly he worked his way up the inside of her arm. Up the tender flesh, kissed her shoulder and then her neck again. Billie thought she would faint. Every nerve ending was alive and humming to the tune he was playing on her body. And what a beautiful sound she was making inside. Being with him was like being part of a greater whole. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

For his part he was determined to go as slow as possible. He didn't want the night to end. She tasted exquisite under his mouth. The way she arched her bare neck towards him was a small but not insignificant gesture. It shouted 'yes, more and please don't stop'. Her breathing was quick, her lovely breasts rising and falling visibly with every touch. He began on the other side of her body, running small kisses up her arm and then he reached up and cupped the other cheek with his hands he began caressing her neck with his mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to kiss her. Her mouth was moist from the champagne and delicious, almost too delicious for words. He held her back against him while the other hand stayed on her cheek. His mouth played with hers, tongues darting here and there, passion increasing. He would tease her with little pecks and while she, just to get him back would take a lip between her teeth and nibble down. She could feel the effect she was having on him, the heat he was radiating that she would gladly go up in flames with him, the quickening of his heartbeat to the rhythm of her own. She knew what came next and she offered herself while knowing down deep inside that this was supposed to happen and in fact should have already have happened so long ago.

She whispered in his ear I want you now. His Bill tells him she wants him, words he never thought he would hear in his life. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed where another fireplace burned. However hot that would burn it is nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He turned to her then, she was on her back on the bed, up on her elbows looking at him. He walked over to the edge of the bed letting her reach up and take off his shirt, he did the same to her. Automatically he dove between her breasts as he unhooked them and through the bra aside. Her gentle lover had turned into a wild man but she understood why. So many years of pent up emotion released in one blaze of glory and gratitude. She wanted no foreplay because they have had so much of it for such a long time. She needed to feel him inside of her immediately. She grabbed his hair and lifted his face to hers, 'now' was all she muttered and he understood. He lifted himself up over her body, took one quick look at the wetness of her, the lifting of her hips to allow better aim and in one fell swoop he was inside of her. She cried out in both surprise at how large he was and at the sheer passionate drive she felt welling up inside. "My god' she screamed, 'harder, faster' Her head arched back against the pillow and moved from side to side as if possessed. For him it was all he could do to hold steady and not give in to that part of him that wanted to let go. He had wanted her for so long and now she is under him, her flesh gripping his from inside, her voice egging him on...actually telling him what she wanted. He picked up the tempo and the power of his thrusts. She was a wild thing underneath him, his mouth covered hers again and his hand tangled in her hair to hold her steady. Billie doesn't remember much about that moment, only that he had reached the clouds with him. And no Tardis needed. 'Billie I...he said it then and he didn't care about the reprecussions, I love you. He moaned against her mouth and decided at that moment that if it was speed and strength she wanted she would give it to her. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and banged away. She screamed then, flat out yelled and grunted, grabbing his hair she exploded then, squeezing his cock tight like in a vice, a glorious vice. He yelled as well and didn't really give a damn is all of London heard him and recognized him. He was were he belonged. She started crying then, letting him hold her as he lay by her side.


End file.
